Holyhead railway station
| code = HHD | manager = Arriva Trains Wales | locale = Holyhead | borough = Anglesey | platforms = 3 | usage0405 = 0.215 | usage0506 = 0.202 | usage0607 = 0.212 | usage0708 = 0.209 | usage0809 = 0.185 | usage0910 = 0.186 | usage1011 = 0.241 | usage1112 = 0.242 | gridref = SH247822 | caption = | owner = | latitude = 53.308 | longitude = -4.631 | original = Chester and Holyhead Railway | pregroup = London and North Western Railway | postgroup = London, Midland and Scottish Railway | years = | events = First station opened | years1 = 15 May 1851 | events1 = Station resited | years2 = 1 January 1866 | events2 = Station resited }} Holyhead railway station serves the town of Holyhead ( ) on Holy Island, Anglesey, Wales. It is the western terminus of the North Wales Coast Line and is managed by Arriva Trains Wales, although it is also served by Virgin Trains. The first station in Holyhead was opened by the Chester and Holyhead Railway on 1 August 1848 but this was replaced by the second on 15 May 1851. The present station was opened by the LNWR on 17 January 1866 and still retains its overall roof. It originally had four platforms, but only three are currently in use - the track to the former platform three having been lifted. Platform one (on the western side of the station) is separated from the other two by the ferry terminal buildings and inner harbour and is the one normally used by through services to London - most other trains use platform two (the present platform three is only used occasionally as it is outside the train shed and open to the elements). There used to be a rail-served container terminal next to the station, but this closed down in 1991 (when the traffic transferred to Liverpool)Holyhead, December 23 1980 www.2D53.co.uk; Retrieved 2013-08-05 and has since been demolished - the site is now used as a car parking area for the Stena Lines fast ferry service.Freightliners to Holyhead 1971 - 1991 www.penmorfa.com; Retrieved 2013-08-05 Services There is a basic hourly service throughout the week (although less frequently on winter Sundays) to Wrexham General and then Shrewsbury via Bangor, Llandudno Junction, Colwyn Bay, Rhyl, Prestatyn, Flint and Chester. There are also through services to London Euston (five each weekday, four on Saturdays, three on Sundays) and Cardiff Central (with two extensions to and ), and Birmingham International (the latter each on a two-hourly frequency Mon-Sat). On Sundays, most services run to/from . Holyhead station is an integral part of Holyhead Ferry Port, which offers several sailings daily to and from both Dublin and Dún Laoghaire. References External links }} }} Category:Railway stations in Anglesey Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1848 Category:Railway stations closed in 1851 Category:Railway stations opened in 1851 Category:Railway stations closed in 1866 Category:Railway stations opened in 1866 Category:Railway stations served by Arriva Trains Wales Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains Category:DfT Category E stations Category:Railway stations serving harbours and ports in the United Kingdom Category:Holyhead